


baby i’m cool

by hwaseong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mingi is just a sweet boy, really awkward sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaseong/pseuds/hwaseong
Summary: The first time it happens is an accident.Mingi’s still thinking about it, about stumbling blearily into the bathroom only to come face to face with Wooyoung and then immediately regretting ever being born, ever joining KQ, ever deciding to take a piss at three in the morning.“The fuck, Mingi?” Wooyoung said, his hands fisting in Seonghwa’s hair, and Seonghwa made a small sound in the back of his throat. Not that Mingi was paying attention, of course.Not that Mingi was looking at the way Seonghwa was on his knees, his hands on Wooyoung’s thighs, his lips stretched tight around Wooyoung’s cock, or anything like that. Of course not.(six times mingi walks in on seonghwa Doing Things)





	baby i’m cool

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: main pairing is mingi/seonghwa but there is seonghwa/everyone You Have Been Warned

The first time it happens is an accident.

Mingi swears on his life that he seriously only got up to take a leak in the middle of the night, didn’t notice that the light was on, and promptly pushed open the bathroom door. It’s all a blur now, _really_ , he doesn’t remember anything, he insists the next morning when Wooyoung side-eyes him over the dinner table, but that’s not the truth at all.

He’s still thinking about it, about stumbling blearily into the bathroom only to come face to face with Wooyoung and then immediately regretting ever being born, ever joining KQ, ever deciding to take a piss at three in the morning.

“The fuck, Mingi?” Wooyoung said, his hands fisting in Seonghwa’s hair, and Seonghwa made a small sound in the back of his throat. Not that Mingi was paying attention, of course.

Not that Mingi was looking at the way Seonghwa was on his knees, his hands on Wooyoung’s thighs, his lips stretched tight around Wooyoung’s cock, or anything like that. Of course not.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I’m going now I won’t tell anyone,” Mingi said in one breath before fleeing to the relative safety of his own room, where he proceeded to tell his bladder to _calm the fuck down_ until he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Mingi even manages to convince himself it was just a particularly fucked up dream, a nightmare from hell, until the moment he bumps into Wooyoung on the way to the bathroom early the next day.

“Morning, asswipe,” Mingi says, casual as ever.

“Did you like the show?” Wooyoung asks in response, and Mingi immediately chokes on his spit, which makes Wooyoung give him the dirtiest smile. “Thought so.”

 

 

 

Mingi manages to put it out of mind, his brain furiously racing to rationalize whatever the fuck it is Seonghwa and Wooyoung get up to in their spare time as Wooyoung being his usual piece of shit self and Seonghwa following along with his antics because _he’s a good hyung_ , or whatever. Wooyoung is always _like that_ anyway, goading whoever is willing to give him the time of day into doing whatever he wants.

As long as Mingi can convince himself that it’s just Wooyoung Being Wooyoung, it’s fine.

It’s also a theory that immediately gets turned on its head when Mingi walks into one of the recording studios at the company and comes face to face with Seonghwa and Yeosang. Well, if Mingi’s being honest, it’s the sides of Seonghwa and Yeosang’s heads since Seonghwa has Yeosang pressed up against the wall, his right hand moving somewhere in between their bodies.

Yeosang moans, a long and drawn-out sound, and Seonghwa laughs into his neck, throaty.

“You’re so cute,” Seonghwa mutters, his voice barely audible, but Mingi, his ears ringing, can still make it out.

Mingi turns on his heel, his ears burning, and it’s only when he’s retreated to the room everyone else is practicing in that he lets himself breathe again.

“Hyung, what’s wrong with you today?” Jongho asks from where he’s doing his best to strangle Mingi.

“Not much.”

Jongho’s eyes narrow. “You’re being really weird.”

“Am not,” Mingi rebuts. “Besides, what the hell are you doing to Yunho?”

“I’m dying,” Yunho chokes out from Jongho’s chokehold, and Jongho only offers Mingi a wan smile.

“Payment for services rendered,” Jongho intones ominously, and Mingi wisely decides not to press the issue any further.

He also doesn’t press the issue when Seonghwa comes back to the practice room five minutes later, adjusting his shirt and messing with his hair. Yeosang peeks in another five minutes after Seonghwa, and Hongjoong lets out an exasperated sigh.

“What took you so long,” Hongjoong definitely doesn’t whine— the last time Mingi called it a whine Hongjoong cut the number of lines he got in one of their b-sides, but everyone knows the truth. “Let’s practice!”

There’s a part in the formation where Mingi stands behind Yeosang, and he swears he doesn’t mean to notice it, but he does anyway. There’s a hickey blooming on the side of Yeosang’s neck, small and red, and San is the one to notice it and make a fuss.

“Dude, Yeosang, what the hell’s on your neck?”

Yeosang only flushes and slaps a hand over his neck before making a show of pointedly ignoring San’s question. Mingi darts a glance over at Seonghwa, who’s very studiously looking away. Well, at least he has his answer now.

 

 

 

So, Seonghwa has been doing _things_ with both Wooyoung and Yeosang. Mingi decides to count himself in there as well, since he’s kind of been an unwilling participant in both of these instances.

Mingi does his best not to be weird or anything around Seonghwa, which is kind of hard when he’s already seen Seonghwa sucking Wooyoung’s dick and giving Yeosang a handjob. And now that Mingi actually thinks about it, what are the odds?

He decides to take matters into his own hands.

It’s on a random Thursday night when Mingi pops into Seonghwa’s room. Hongjoong is probably still hiding out in his studio, avoiding all of the relative chaos that tends to arise whenever Mingi gets the idea to start playing mafia, which means Seonghwa should be alone. Mingi’s about to open the door without knocking before he gets a very vivid flashback of what happened the last two times he opened a door without announcing his presence, and he decides to rap his knuckles on the door.

“Come in.”

Mingi doesn’t know why he feels so nervous. He’s been in this room so many times, but he can feel himself shaking. Seonghwa’s just walking around, sweeping the floor like he always does with some girl group’s newest releases blaring from his phone. Mingi waits by the door for Seonghwa to finish up what he’s doing.

“What’s up, Mingi?” Seonghwa finally asks, and Mingi swallows.

 _Shit_. He’d spent so long thinking about mustering up the courage to come talk to Seonghwa that he didn’t even bother to think about what he was going to say. _Never thought you were the type to be into this much PDA, but we all have surprises, huh?_ is on the tip of his tongue, as is _Can you learn to maybe lock the fucking door, hyung?_

He doesn’t say either of them. What comes out instead is:

“Hyung, are you and Wooyoung and Yeosang dating or something?” Seonghwa stares at him, and Mingi can already feel his brain cells already start to apoptose and die. “Um. I mean. I kind of saw when you and Wooyoung were— well, yeah, that and the time you and Yeosang were in the studio.”

Seonghwa’s confused expression has morphed into something like dawning horror, and Mingi swears his ears are red enough to pass as Hongjoong’s hair.

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry, I must’ve forgotten to lock the door,” Seonghwa says, his voice absolutely _miserable_. “It won’t happen again, I swear.”

Mingi leaves soon after, too embarrassed to deal with the fallout, and it’s only when he’s safely in his own room that he remembers that Seonghwa hadn’t answered his question at all.

 

 

 

Contrary to Seonghwa’s promises, it ends up happening again.

Seonghwa in San’s bed, San’s legs curled around Seonghwa like a particularly clingy limpet, Seonghwa’s face buried in the crook of San’s neck. Mingi barely even has time to process what he’s seeing, and even though he’s fairly certain they were both clothed, somehow that’s even _worse_.

And again.

Seonghwa pressing Yunho up against their practice room wall, tilting his head up so he can cup Yunho’s neck and drag him down. Yunho’s hips rock against Seonghwa’s, his fingers hooking into one of Seonghwa’s belt loops.

And _again_.

Seonghwa on the couch, Hongjoong’s head on his lap. They’re whispering something to each other, Seonghwa’s fingers tangled with Hongjoong’s. It feels like something Mingi shouldn’t be walking into, shouldn’t be intruding in on at all, so he leaves just as quietly as he’d walked out into the living room. His midnight glass of water can wait.

And then it happens again, one night when Mingi comes home late from the studio.

He’s bone tired, his back aching from sitting crouched over a keyboard with just a notepad and a pencil to keep him company, and all he wants is to sleep. The door is locked when he tries it, and Mingi yanks at it a few times before he reaches up above the doorsill for the spare key he and Jongho keep there.

He pushes the door open.

Seonghwa’s gaze locks onto his almost immediately, and his mouth drops open in surprise. Mingi’s about to ask _What are you doing in my room, hyung?_ when Seonghwa lets out a moan and Mingi realizes in quick succession that that’s Jongho under him, they’re both naked, and _oh_ , Seonghwa’s cock is hard and straining against his stomach as Jongho fucks up into him, his hands tight on Seonghwa’s hips, and Mingi can’t breathe anymore.

“Jongho,” Seonghwa pants, and his eyes dart to Mingi who’s still stuck in the doorway. “ _Harder_.”

Mingi runs.

Hongjoong isn’t there when Mingi steps inside Seonghwa’s room, which is exactly what he’d expected, anyway. Hongjoong stays in the studio late most nights, which Mingi supposes is a welcome trait of his tonight. He crawls into Seonghwa’s bed, and he’s weirdly cognizant of how his clothes are probably dirtying Seonghwa’s newly laundered sheets right now so he shucks off his pants and shirt and leaves them in a pile on the ground. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

 

 

“I need to talk to you,” is what Seonghwa says early the next morning, slamming the door open and startling Mingi awake. The sun hasn’t even risen yet, and he takes a second to reorient himself, to stare up at this unfamiliar ceiling and to remind himself that yeah, he walked in on Seonghwa and Jongho having sex and _that’s_ why he’s sleeping in someone else’s bed.

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about,” Mingi says, trying to affect disinterest, but it just comes out high and screechy instead. Dammit. He clears his throat. “Jongho’s an adult now, so don’t worry, I won’t tell everyone else.”

Seonghwa sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He’s wearing one of his trademark pajama sets, the checkered blue pants dragging on the ground when he steps closer to Mingi.

“Are you dating everyone but me?” Mingi blurts out before clapping a hand over his mouth like he can’t believe the words that just came out.

“Um, no. I think I should probably explain.” Seonghwa sits down gingerly at the edge of his own bed. Mingi stares up at him, not expecting anything earth-shattering, but it’s good to give Seonghwa the chance anyway. Seonghwa meets Mingi’s gaze for about half a second before he looks away and his ears turn red. “Basically, I help all of you guys with, uh, stress.”

“ _Stress_?”

“Yeah, like when Hongjoong is stressed about writing songs or Jongho’s pissed about losing to Wooyoung or something. When you guys need someone to talk to. Doesn’t have to be sex or anything, sometimes San just wants me to come over and let him cuddle for an hour.”

Mingi’s mind is racing. “But why?”

Seonghwa shrugs. “Dunno. Hongjoong’s hard at work making songs, so I thought as the oldest I’d have to do _something_ to help you guys out. It’s probably kind of weird, but I want everyone to be comfortable letting me know if they need anything.”

The last puzzle piece slots into place, the last realization about why Mingi’s been feeling so damn _weird_ about this. “What about me?” He asks, feeling oddly vulnerable, and Seonghwa looks at him, finally _looks_.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to,” Seonghwa says finally. “I mean, the others kind of came to me on their own, but you seemed fine enough and you talk to Yunho about everything, anyway. Do you want me to check up on you, too?”

Mingi swallows. Well, it’s true that Mingi usually confides in Yunho, and he doesn’t really have _that_ many worries that he can’t just whine into Hongjoong’s ear about, but why the hell not? “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Seonghwa smiles at him, small. “Sure thing. Sorry for not doing it earlier.” Then his attention gets diverted, dragged away by something else. “Um, you want me to take care of that for you?”

Mingi follows Seonghwa’s line of sight down to his lap, and— _fuck_. He doesn’t know why the hell he hadn’t noticed his fucking _morning wood_ before now or why it hadn’t gone down at all during that entire conversation they’d just had. Mingi tries to scrub all of the vestiges of that dream he’d had involving Seonghwa and Jongho and Yunho out of his brain.

“Fuck,” Mingi swears under his breath, then, louder. “Fuck. I can deal with this on my own, sorry, can you just give me a sec?”

Seonghwa’s smile is wan. “You’re in my room, Mingi,” he points out. “And my bed. Which I just cleaned up yesterday.”

“ _Fuck_. Shit, I’ll just get out, sorry—”

Seonghwa slings a leg over Mingi’s lap, stops him from trying to drag himself out of the tangled mess of Seonghwa’s blankets, and tilts Mingi’s chin up with a finger.

“I can take care of it for you, Mingi,” Seonghwa says. “Only if you want me to.”

Mingi’s throat goes as dry as the Sahara and he stares up into Seonghwa’s eyes and says, like a man possessed, “Okay.”

Seonghwa barely makes any noise at all when he reaches over into his drawers and fishes out a condom, and he rolls it onto Mingi’s dick like he has a decade’s worth of experience more than Mingi does. He pushes his pants down just enough so he can sink down on Mingi’s cock with a little sigh, and it’s embarrassingly over in no time at all, Seonghwa rolling his hips against Mingi’s and Mingi’s fingers pressing into the shadows already on Seonghwa’s hips as he comes.

Seonghwa presses a kiss to Mingi’s shoulder when he slips off of Mingi’s lap and pulls the condom off, and Mingi has to take more than just a second to collect his breath. Alright, it’s been a _long_ time since Mingi’s dick has had any action other than with his hand, but Seonghwa doesn’t bother asking why Mingi came in less than a minute of Seonghwa fucking down onto his cock. He only tosses the condom into his trash can and pulls his pants back up.

“I’ll go back to my own room now, sorry,” Mingi croaks out, and Seonghwa only scoffs, pushes him back into bed.

“You already got my sheets dirty, you might as well just stay here until morning instead of waking Jongho up,” he sniffs, squishing onto the bed with Mingi, and Mingi has to do some serious contortionist exercises to manage to fit the two of them in Seonghwa’s bed. They manage somehow. “But tomorrow, you’re helping me wash them again.”

And somehow, Mingi finds that he doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ambiguous ending, pls feel free to interpret it as pre-relationship or pre-fwb or whatever you want!! park seonghwa perfect face best mathyung ♡


End file.
